Gone
by TMNTLOVER2012
Summary: Loosly based on season 3, The boys and splinter set off for the woods, but something goes terribly wrong when Donnie goes missing and this mountain protector appears, The boys confront their deepest fears, and Mikey is terribly sick, who will end this madness? and Who the shell is hunting the boys! Well venture onto this journey of brotherhood and family! and find out! *Read&Reveiw
1. Chapter 1- Departures Kiss

**Chapter 1- Departure Kiss**

_I hate the woods, why woods? Why couldn't we just go to Florida or something? It would have been more convenient._

_Donnie frowned. "Nothing but trees…"_

_He scanned the area and then looked up at the sky, wishing he was back in his home. His lab. With April._

_He looked back at his three brothers who were getting ready to explore._

_"Come on Donnie!" Leo smiled. "It'll be fun going hunting."_

_Yeah such fun. He thought as he reluctantly got up to go join his brothers on the great hunt for their food._

_"Wheres the next plane to New York?"_

**Weeks Earlier**

Donatello gave some thought into this. He's been preparing most of the day for this, in hopes April would see past his mutant form and see a guy who really loves her. Donnie carefully placed the roses in a bag and ventured out of his lab.

"Hey Donnie where ya going?" Mikey asked, stopping Donatello in his tracks. The purple masked turtle turned. He had to do this. Before they had to leave. Before he had to leave April. He frowned at the thought forgetting his baby brother was waiting on an answer. "Donnie?"

"Where do you think he's going? To see April which by the way is a bad idea." Raph said, crossing his arms and scowling in protest.

"No way Don. You cant-" Leo started.

Donnie shook his head, he wasn't about to miss his chance, not this time all because of some fear his brothers have. "Im going…..If we are leaving for Japan fine I'll go but im not just disappearing from her life….not after knowing her for a year…." Donnie looked at the three before making his way to the steps.

"Wait!" Mikey chirped before going in front of his tall lean brother. He smiled and gave Donnie a drawing. "I made this….for her…could you give it to her?"

Donnie took the drawing, scanning it with a smile on his face. Mikey was a wonderful drawer, April loved his drawings, since she told him that he's been drawing stuff for her. Donnie looked up at his innocent baby brother. "Sure thing Mikey." Mikey moved aside, watching the purple turtle disappear.

"What an idiot." Raph frowned.

Mikey glared at him. "Shut up….he isn't an idiot Raph…he's torn…"

"Why I mean we are coming back."

"When? When will we? You don't know how long we will be gone!" Mikey raged, surprising the two older brothers.

"Mikey? Leo grew concern for his baby brother.

Mikey felt tears threaten him. He glared at the two. "You two have no clue what its like to say goodbye to the only one who accepts you…..you two don't know anything about departing with the closest human friend so just shut up." Mikey snapped.

Leo came up to him, "Mikey calm down, we know what its like, I mean we are april friends too."

"You not close like Donnie is….if I had a friend that was close to me like her I would be risking my life just to say a final goodbye…." Mikey shoved off his brothers hand and sauntered off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving his confused baffled brothers.

Donnie was on top of April's roof, he stared down at her window, pondering on what he might say. He paced. "April….I know my appearance may be obscure and not that normal but I swear- no, April for a year now we've been amazing friends-" Donnie slammed his palm on his face in frustration, he groaned. "Come on Don you got this…." He took out the roses that he found in a trash can by a flower shop out of the bag and hopped down on the balcony. He knocked on the window. The roses behind his shell. He smiled revealing his gap tooth once April opened the window.

"Hey Donnie! What brings you here so late?"

Donnie bit his lip, his chestnut eyes on her big blue eyes. "I, um, April…"

"Yes?" April blinked.

"Umm here!" He said, handing the roses to her.

She gasped, "Donatello where did you get these?" She took them and smelled them. Just seeing her smile that big, was enough for him. He frowned. "Um I, I knew you loved roses. So I thought maybe this would be a good gift…oh before I forget-" He handed her Mikey's drawing.

"Oh another one! Cool I can add it to my wall." She giggled.

Hearing her laugh, just one last time, it was enough for him. Maybe letting her go would be better. After all she had Casey.

"So is that all? Or do you need to tell me something?" April asked.

Donnie sucked in a breath. "April….Im leaving."

"Um. What do you mean?" She set the flowers gently on her desk along with the drawing.

Donnie frowned. "Master Splinter is moving us to a new location…"

April's eyes grew wide. "What!? How can he do that!? Where?"

"He's just looking out for his sons…" Donnie said.

April noticed he didn't answer her last question. She narrowed her eyes and steadied her voice. "Where are you guys going?"

Donnie avoided her stare. "Japan."

April's heart sank, she looked down and felt mixed feelings. Anger. Fear. Abandonment. "So…So your gonna just up and abandoned me!?" She lashed out, Donnie moved back from the window quickly.

"April its not like we have a choice-"

"You always have a choice Donatello!" She snapped, she knew it wasn't Donnie's fault. She knew she was being unfair. But didn't she have a right to? He just sprang this on her so sudden.

"April im sorry…I tried time and time again to tell master splinter to let you come but he says your dad can protect you, Casey can, and he's trained you-" Donnie frowned when those blue eyes looked at him. Cold. Unkind blue eyes.

"Whatever Donnie… Just leave already!" Her voice cracked, she slammed her window shut and leaned against it, letting her tears fall. she frowned down at the floor, stupid April, now your anger drove him off. She sniffed, she saw a tall shadow that was standing next to hers where the moon lit her room. She slowly lifted herself up and turned to see Donnie still there. She stood there watching his expressions. His eyes were looking down. She frowned as she silently, slowly opened her window back up. Donnie looked up at her, it was like a wounded puppy, the way his eyes looked up at her.

They said nothing for a moment. Donnie was the first to move. He took her hands in his. "April….you know if I had any control over this, I would stay here, protecting you with every part of my being. You know that right?"

April looked up at him, letting tears escape her, she nodded as she hung her head down. She felt pain gripping her chest, never in a million years would she be here, crying at ten-o-clock at night, for her best friend, who was a giant mutant turtle. Suddently his hands let go of hers and laid gently cupping her face, making her look up. His big thumb fingers wiping her tears. His chestnut eyes gazed into her blue eyes.

"April… I would never willingly leave you…..I-I love you to much, and this departure is killing me."

"Donnie-" She voiced, but his lips colliding with hers silenced her. For a moment she was paralyzed, his lips were on hers. His lips were warm, and soft. Usually its been her to kiss him, Her arms wrapped around his neck feeling the warmth of his lips as she kissed him back. She never had these kind of feelings for him, or did she? Why now? Did she really love him?

Once the pulled away for air Donnie's eyes were on her. His face was deep red. "I, I love you April, Since the first time we met, I've always loved you…"

April's eyes widened, she was stunned, she didn't know what to say. Not at all. Donnie held her hands. "I don't expect you to have any feelings back, I just wanted you to know that, and no matter what I will always love you, even if Casey or any other man comes in your life, I'll be there for you." He gave her a small smile before letting her go. "I have to go now, but I promise, I'll come back…" He put on his bag and gave her a wave with a small smile before venturing off for home.

April frowned. "Be safe…" She looked down before looking at the roses.

"You dork." She smiled slightly before she cut the lights and returned to bed, after putting the roses in a watered filled vase and hanging up the beautiful picture with the three others. Now she had drawings of all four of them. That sort of made her feel a bit better. And that kiss that replayed in her mind over, over, and over.

His words rang in her mind until sleep overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2- I Dont Know

**Chapter 2- I Don't Know**

**Morning**

"Come on Don will ya stop moping already?" Raph sighed.

Donnie looked up from his plate of smelly trout and frowned at his older brother, he wanted so badly to lash out at his grumpy brother but decided against it since his baby brother was watching. He sighed. Four weeks of living in the woods, four weeks, a month since he said his goodbyes. Recalling it now he wished he hadn't, Could of save him all this pain, and could of saved her from kissing an ugly, green, large mutant.

Mikey laid a hand on his brothers shoulder and smiled at him. "Hey Donnie lets go exploring!"

Donnie gave his brother a look. "No thanks I rather not die tonight-"

"Donatello, my son you have not explored your surroundings, nor went fishing or nothing your brothers did what so ever. You need to know your enviorment."

Donnie glared at his father then at his stupid fish. He kept silent s he set the dish aside and walked towards the path way of trees. He looked at the trees then at his father. "I wouldn't have to know my surroundings if you didn't force me to leave New York." He snapped, turning on his heels he stomped off, he would regret what he said later on but right now he doesn't, he was mad at his father, he was mad at his brothers, he was sick of just hiding, running, abandoning those who need them the most. He closed his eyes and couldn't stand this. He felt so angry, alone and scared, emotions he's been holding in for weeks finally came verging out. He sucked in his breath and screamed in pure frustration. He breathed in and out after his screams were silenced, he collapsed to his knees and looked at the river before him. He was so content on his emotions that he hadn't noticed where he stopped at. He watched the river flow along with the current. He frowned, Guilt consumed him for a moment before a calm scerene feeling overweighed. He closed his eyes, listening for sounds that he would never hear in New York. Crickets, frogs, birds. He opened his eyes, he crawled to the river water and looked at his reflection. "What am I doing?" He asked himself, his voice shaking.

Suddenly Donnie heard something, like a gun, He moved his body just in time to dodge the bullet, once he was on his feet he scanned the area. He frowned, reaching for his bo staff. His hand was inches from his eapon when Donnie felt a sting in his arm. He hissed in pain, he looked down to see a tranquilizer. No! His eyes widened with fear. No! He took out the poison dart and started to run, only to end up falling. He grunted, he looked up to see figures above him. He couldn't hold on much longer. He tried to get up but something was keeping him there. Crushing him. Darkness slowly engulfed the terrified turtle.

No….

It cant end like this….

Not when I promised to return to her….

I cant die like this….

Sleep consumed the turtle, his eyes closed on him, voices became distant. The young turtle was down.

Im sorry….April…

**Evening**

Raph gazed out the window of their small cabin. He growled in frustration. "He should have been back by now!"

Mikey was sitting on the couch. "Maybe he got lost…."

Leo shook his head. "No, Donnie would know not to go far, besides he is loaded up with maps and compass." He looked to his father for an answer. Splinter was meditating under a window that was close to the front door.

"My sons…..I fear your brother may be in danger, Hunters are rarely known around here, but there has been a few occasions….I suggest you hurry to find him, before humans, or something much worse finds him."

Raph frowned. "What could be much worse Sensei?"

Master splinter looked up, his golden brown eyes narrowed at his three suns. "Wild beasts who will eat anything with flesh….bears, coyotes, even mountain lions…"

Mikey whimpered at the though of his big brother being in danger with those animals. He clung to Leo. Leo kept his composure, making sure not to upset Mikey even more. He nodded to his father and grabbed his blades, putting them on his back. Raph stashed his sais in his belt. "Lets go get our brother." He ordered. Leo and Mikey followed him out.

Mikey jumped when he heard a howl, he clung to Raph's arm for the fifth time in a row. Raph growled. "Mikey get off me will ya!"

Mikey shook his head. "So the dogs can eat me! No way!" He held on tighter.

Leo walked the trail, one katana in hand. "Mikey, don't be scared, you know Raph and I wont let nothing happen to you."

Mikey let the words sink in, he backed off of Raph and followed closely behind the two. He stopped when he heard something in the bushes. He whimpered as he saw his older brothers were further away. He got his karasigama chain out, with a gulp he readied himself. His body relaxed once he saw a bunny hop out of the bushes. He blinked for a moment, not really sure to do, the bunny gazed up at him. "Awe arent you cute!" He picked up the fluffy animal. He pet it a few times till it hopped out of his arms and into another set of bushes behind him. Mikey turned with a frown. "I wasn't done petting you…." He sighed, in the midst of turning around something slammed him to the ground. He groaned, he felt wet liquid on his face. Ew. He opened his eyes and looked up to see glowing red eyes and sharp teeth showing at him. He gasped, petrified now. His body was shaking. He closed his eyes as the coyote sniffed him. He opened them to see the beast had its mouth open. Mikey's eyes widened with fear, those red hungry eyes, Mikey lifted up his arm feeling the beast sink its teeth in, screaming as hard as he could.

Before the hound could make off with all of his arm something kicked the beast off. Raph skidded to Mikey's side. "Mikey!" Raph got Mikey to his feet and hled him up. "Mikey are you okay!?" He asked, he saw his baby brothers arm was bleeding. Leo went to Mikey and took a look at his left arm. "He got bit pretty hard. We should head back."

Mikey frowned and shook his head, forcing a smile on his face he turned towards his two brothers. "Im fine. Really."

"No your not Mikey-"

"Yes I am!"

Leo narrowed his eyes at his baby brother. "Michelangelo-"

"Donnie is still out there! He could be in worse shape then I am, so lets move it!" Mikey ordered, sauntering off caressing his arm.

Raph and Leo looked at each other worriedly before joining their baby brother.

**Dawn**

Donnie groaned, drumming in his head sounded off, as if he were in a marching band, or at a rock concert. His eyes opened to figures towering over him. He blinked.

"He's waking up…" One girl spoke.

A girl with blonde braids and big blue eyes got closer to him. "Hey mister you okay?"

Donnie took a moment to respond as he looked around, he slowly made his way up. Getting a clear look at the girls. One had black silk hair that covered her shoulders, her eyes were an unusual color. Torquise, she looked to be about fourteen. Another girl had dirty blond hair, her eyes were hazel. She had pale skin, scarred up all over, she was a bit short but not all that much. The last girl had silver blondish hair, her eyes ocean blue. Her small face covered in freckles. "Hey…" The girl with black hair spoke. Donnie blinked a bit more.

"You were knocked out pretty hard huh?" The freckled face girl frowned and sat next to him. She smiled at him.

The girls peered at him with frowns. The black haired girl scowled in frustration. "Well speak will ya?"

Donnie rubbed his head and saw he's in some alcove. "Where…am I?"

"At our place, above the mountains."

Donnie blinked then nodded.

"So….mister who are you?" The dirty blonde haired asked.

Donnie blinked. He looked down at his hands and frowned.

"I….I don't know…."


	3. Chapter 3- Mountain Protector

**Chapter 3- Mountain Protector**

_Where am I?_

_Why is it dark?_

_Where are my brothers?_

_Im scared…_

**3 weeks…**

**Sundown**

Leo scanned the trees, looking at the path that led deep into dangerous territory. He frowned remembering his little brother, the last time he saw him. Pain overcame him along with regret, he was the oldest, he should of went after him, he should of kept Mikey close. His eyes shifted towards the cabin behind him. He shook his head, walking up to the door Leo peered inside, seeing his baby brother laying on the couch. His arm was worse then they had thought, Mikey's arm got infected, he's been laying down with a high fever for days now. Raph looked down at Mikey as his baby brother's head laid on his lap.

Mikey whimpered as pain strived in his left arm. He opened his eyes only to close them again. Pain gripped in Raphs chest, hearing his brother whimper, it broke him. "Mikey your okay…"

"It hurts, Raphie it hurts!" He cried out. Raph kept his jaw tight, he stroked his brothers head. He silently looked up at Leo. His green eyes were glassy, he was struggling to keep it together. Leo grabbed a wash cloth, dunking it in water before placing it on his baby brothers head. He frowned, looking up at his father, who entered with a bag on his back. He closed the door. "My sons…How is Michelangelo?"

Leo knelt next to the couch. He rubbed his brother's tummy and shook his head. "Sensei….what do we do?" His voice gave way as tears formed.

Splinter laid a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "Something….that we never wanted to do…"

Raph widened his eyes. "You cant Sensei!"

Splinter hung his head. "It that or let him die in severe pain…..which would you prefer Raphael?" Splinter's eyes shifted to his red masked son..

Raph ggot up, carefully moving Mikey into a better position, resting his head on a pillow. At this point the baby brother gave in to much needed sleep. "We cant! If we just find Donnie then im sure-"

Splinter went to his son and laid his hands on the boys shoulders. "We are already risking his life as it is….Donatello may be found, but at what cost would take to search for him….by the time we may have found him, it maybe to late….."

Raph's eyes grew wider, he looked distraught, he stepped back from his father as emotions over ride him. "Raph…" Leo inched towards him but was shoved off as Raph made his way out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Anger gripped him, sorrow and more despair soon followed making the turtle collapse to his knees in the middle of the forest, he growled slamming his fists in the ground, as much as he could, cursing.

He should have been there, why did he not pay more attention? His little brother never deserved this. He was an innocent. He glared up at the multi colored sky. "If you all high and mighty why don't you save my brother!?" he screamed. "Why not make his arm better! Huh!" He panted as anger overcame him. He took out his sai, slashing the tree bark near him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why did he have to stop! Why wasn't I there! Damn it!" Raph screamed louder, slamming his sai into the ground before leaning his head on his shaking hands that gripped his sai harder. Tears escaped him. "Stupid little brothers…." He sobbed, letting sorrow take him.

What felt like a eternity just sitting there Raph felt something suddenly gripping his shoulder. Looking up he saw his older brother, his eyes dull blue. "Leonardo?"

Leo wrapped his arms around Raph and held him. "Mikey will recover….Donnie will be found."

Raph kept his eyes on his sai. "Its been three weeks though…we looked all over…."

Leo frowned and rubbed Raphs's shell. "Not everywhere…." He turned Raph to him and stared him right in the eyes with full determination. "I promise you….we will find him…"

**Nightfall**

Leo gazed at his two sleeping brothers, a small smile curved on his face, remembering the two when they were little. He gazed on Mikey's wrapped up nub, where his arm was cut. He closed his eyes, pain grieved over him again. He looked at the full moon in the front windows. He sucked in a breath, gripping his katana blade he headed out into the cold atmosphere. He tied his cape over his shoulders, putting his hood over his head, keeping as much warmth as possible as he headed off. Slashing through weeds that were higher then him, getting through the dark forest, the only light was just the full moon above. He stopped when he suddenly saw a dark shadow before him, looking up at the clutter of huge trees he saw a figure. Leo gripped his katana as he squinted, trying to get a better look, The figure disappeared in a flash. Leo looked around, cautious, and now on edge, Leo yelped when he felt something hard hit him in the face, he fell to his butt. Holding his front. He removed his hand and blinked a bit. His vision was a bit blurry but still seeable. He arched his head up where he was met with a hooded masked figure. He had a large axe in his hands, knee pads, elbow pads, could it be….

"Donnie?"

Donnie gazed at the stranger with confusion…. who was Donnie? Who is this blue masked turtle? Sudden pain came to his head, making him groan. no not the pain…not again…I must protect the mountain…the girls…I must! Donnie stiffened up as the stranger inched towards him, raising his axe he glared at the unknown. He felt his heart break a little, why did he feel this? This warm fuzzy feeling. Flashes of memories flooded his mind. So much he staggered a little. When the stranger got closer Donnie swung his axe, grazing the turtles arm. He held his head. Closing his eyes he blocked the memories, only thought about one thing. He opened his eyes and charged at the blue masked clad. The stranger's katana blades encountered his attack. "Donnie! What the heck!?"

Donnie pushed harder. "I don't know who Donnie is…"

The turtle wide eyed him, his eyes were filled with hurt and regret. "Donnie?" He lost his attention to the sudden news of his brother not knowing who he was, he never felt so much pain in his life once that axe slashed his face, ripping off his mask. His katantas fell as he did, he held his bloody face gritting his teeth. He opened his eyes but couldn't see anything, nothing at all. Donnie raised his axe above the injured turtle. He frowned. This wasn't right, Donnie shoved the axe in its holder on his back and picked up the stranger. "Ill get you home okay?" he spoke before taking off. He must of lived in that cabin he saw a few days ago. Something told him to go there, for a reason, he just didn't know what the reason why. He sat Leo down in a chair. "Im sorry, but I must leave."

Leo reached out and grabbed something, what felt like skin, A hand? He didn't know, "Donnie….don't go…please…" The object pulled out of Leo's grip before hearing a knock on wood. "Donnie?" He cried out as he heard footsteps walking down the steps.

"I am not this Donnie person….I am the mountain protector…." The nasally voice spoke. The footsteps soon vanished, and the sound of a door opened.

"Leonardo!" his father's voice gasped, he felt himself lifted, the warmth of the house came into play, and the door shutting. Leo blinked but no matter what he couldn't see. It was dark. For the first time, he was terrified. "Father….I cant see!" He shrieked.

Splinter held his son's hand. "Calm down son. We will get you better."

"I cant….my vision….dad!?" Leo's heart pounded, he couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't see.

"Donnie…" Leo voiced before hearing nothing, and only seeing pitch black.


	4. Chapter 4- Journey Begins

**Chapter 4-Journey Begins**

_Help..._

_Some one! Anyone!_

_April?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Why is is so quiet..._

_Im really scared now..._

**Morning**

Casey shook his head as he watched her come out of her house with a bag on her back and phone in her hand. "Red you cant be serious, im sure Donnie is fine."

April looked up from her phone, her blue eyes full of worry, "Casey, he maybe fine, i just need to be sure." She took off her bag, stashing it in the back of Casey's van. Casey observed her. April closed the van door and looked up at him, she saw how he was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just dont go, Donnie is a highly skilled ninja he doesnt need help."

April eyed him, "I dont care how highly skilled you are, everyone needs help Jone, even ninjas."

Casey stared down at her, he sighed. "Im going with you at the very least, im NOT letting you go alone."

April smiled. "Company would be nice. Im sure Raph misses you, and im positive you miss that hothead."

Casey widened his eyes and a small blush crept to his face. "Who'd miss that idiot." he laughed, but April knew the truth, they both missed them terribly and now no more waiting around.

Time to take action.

Afternoon

Raph gazed at his wounded brothers, Leo having bandages around his eyes and Mikey around his arm. He frowned. "What do we do now?"

Splinter who was sitting in a chair by the far back window of the living room stroked his beard. "I am not sure my son, Leonardo you said Donatello has no memories of us?"

Leo shook his head, silently, ever since the incident he's been quiet, more then usual and Raph didnt like it, not one bit. Mikey rubbed his bicep. "If he doesnt remember us then how can we get him back?"

Raph watched Mikey as tears formed in those baby blue eyes of his. He looked down in anger. "Im leaving." He stomped to the door but stopped when his father voiced.

"Raphael stay in here! We must not proceed without a plan."

Raph growled in anger at his father. "What plan!? we've never had one! if we would of stayed in New York instead of running away none of this would of happened!"

Splinter stared at his fuming son. His ears laid back as he looked down. this was all his fault. he did this. as if Leo was reading his fathers thoughts Splinter looked up when a hand was on his arm. Leo smiled at him. "Dont worry father, we hold nothing against you, ill go with Raph." The bandaged boy said. Mikey hopped up, with a wildly smile. "Ill be leos eyes! and Raph's guide! ill protect them Sensei!" He said, rushing over to Leo and hugging his arm. Raph frowned, he didnt want them to come, they were already injured. "I dont need some wounded brothers to protect me." he growled, walking out the front door. He flung his hood forward, heading down the porch and making his way into the woods, though when he was close to the path he heard his name being called. It was Mikey and Leo, they were running towards him.

"What the heck are you two doing!?" Raph snapped.

Mikey smiled. "Going with you! come on man you cant expect us to be all depressing, whos got time for that!"

Leo nodded. "We got a brother to find."

Raph looked at the two and shook his head. "Fine, but Mikey if you start singing she'll be coming around the mountain, i will detach your other arm." He noted, walking into the path of the forest. Mikey giggled and held Leo's hand, guiding him.

**Evening**

Donnie stood near the alcove of the mountain, gazing at the scenery. "What are you thinking?" Esme asked, Donnie looked over at her and frowned. His eyes diverted to the ground. He was thinking about what that stranger had said. He was a creature like him, a turtle like him. Donnie? Was he really this Donnie person? "Esme...i dont know...who i am."

Esme looked at him, she gave him a small smile. "Mountain protector, our savor and hero" She looked over at the other two girls who were laughing and smiling around the fire. Donnie gave them all a look and blushed a bit. "I did nothing..."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Wrong, you did a lot, and for that we will repay you by helping you, if you want to find out who you really are." She had hope for his reply to be yes, she liked seeing that smile on his face, those big brown eyes filled with joy. She remembered that boy from the cabin, she had seen him smiling before,with those others, though since he was attacked, she hadnt seen it. Her goal was to make him smile again. She touched his forearm. Donnie blushed a bit more. "I do wanna find out, and i think that guy could fill me in, he was a creature like me,"

Esme nodded, "Then lets get started."


	5. Chapter 5- Determined Miracle

**Chapter 5- Determined Miracle**

_Who are these girls?_

_Where are my brothers?_

_Why do i cry out?_

_I cant be heard anyways..._

_help.._

**Daybreak**

Donnie sighed in frustration. "Why do i even bother!? i need to accept it that ill never find out who i am!"

Esme frowned at the mutant, she knew he could do it, something inside her knew he would succeed. Somehow, someway. "Focus, you can do this."

Donnie stared at her for a moment before sitting back down with the girls. Katomi and Kanami eyed the mutant. Katomi got up and hugged Donnie's neck, innocent as a child would be. "You can do it Mountain Protector!"

Donnie smiled at the small girls warmth, he laid his hand over her forearm. "Thank you Katomi..."

Esme smiled at the sight wishing this moment could last forever, sadly deep down she knew it'd end, once he found his place in this world, he'd leave just like the others who abandoned them, leaving them for death. Her mind wondered for a bit till she heard Kanami calling her name. "Esme, are you alright?"

Esme nodded, she focused her eyes on the brown eyed mutant boy. "Okay, now close your eyes and just let your mind go, go into a place you feel most comfortable in."

Donnie closed his eyes, as darkness engulfed him, he let his mind wonder, a image of some kind of lab appeared in front of him, four other creatures, and then some kind of figure, human? maybe.

"What do you see Protector?" Esme asked, gazing at the half sun lit boy.

"A lab." He said, "The smell of chemicals, the sounds of a computer buzzing," he went on trying to focus.

"What else?" She asked, softly.

"Figures, i cant make them out but i know their important." He opened his eyes and frowned at the small fire.

"Maybe, we should look for those guys again, see if they have anything to do with your past life." Esme suggested.

"Yay! Field trip!" Katomi chirped but was silenced by her older sister with a stern glare. Donnie shook his head and got to his feet.

"Watch everyone, i need some air." He said, putting his mask on and grabbing his axe. Esme stood, watching him, for a moment she wished he'd stay, though she knew he wouldnt, he never did, he always needed to be alone, never letting anyone close.

"Be back soon, protector." She whispered.

Donnie nodded, "I will..."

And then he was gone, just like that.

**Evening**

Raph sighed in frustration, "How many hours have we been out?" He adjusted his tired baby brother on his back, making sure he wouldnt slip, along with holding his older brothers hand, leading him the way.

Leo sniffed the air and felt the cool breeze, "Well it seems we've been out for about nine hours?" he guessed.

"How do you even know that?" Mikey asked, tiredly.

"I dont, im just guessing." Leo said.

Raph growled, growing more frustrated with the two, he would of done a lot better alone, "Why dont we head back..."

Leo stopped suddenly, making Raph halt. "What?" The red masked turtle growled.

"Did you just say head back? as in retreat? Why Raphael im shocked."

Raph rolled his eyes, he knew all his bickering with his brothers in the past would bite him in the ass one day, some way. "Yeah, yeah, im just saying this because Mikey here has grown to tired and your blind. Theres no way we can continue like this Leo, i need to find him on my own."

Leo's facial expression turned from easy and playful to serious and deadly. "No." he said.

"Leo, i can do this-"

"And so can we Raph!" he yelled, his voice a little shaky. "We are not broken, so dont put us on the shelf just yet, we can do this."

Raph looked at his older brother, his eyes maybe covered but how he composed himself, held his own, and his voice, detemination was written all over, though that made Raph feelings of uneasy grow. When Raph was about to put his foot down Leo hung his head down. "Please Raph, dont do this, i cant loose you too." His voice sounded unsettling. Raph frowned, he looked over his shoulder at his tired little brother, his one arm around the neck of his brother. "I dont want to loose you too, please Raphie...let us stay..."

The sound of his brothers voice made him tense, and scared, though he couldnt deny them, not when they're so insistant and determined. Raph sighed. "You think you can carry Mikey Leo?"

Leo's head shot up, with a smile pasted on. "Of course!"

Raph rolled his eyes but smiled, just a small one, He switched Mikey over onto Leo's back and began to lead the way,

having his brothers close.

**Night**

April huffed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Man, i wish woods came with lights."

Casey chuckled. "Yeah well we have flash lights."

"Had flashlights, until someone threw one in the river." April grumbled, as she climbed the steep hill. "And the other into a tree breaking it..."

Casey made a sound, offended obviously, "I did no such thing red, that rat made me!"

April rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure it did." Sounding far from convinced, once up at the leveled ground she collapsed, her legs ached from walking most of the day, how could turtles do this daily? She stood reluctantly, with Casey's help. "You okay red?"

"Yeah, just reliving the good ol' track days." She breathed and grabbed her bag, "Maybe theres a hidden flash light somewhere, i mean there has to be..."

Casey watched her for a bit before going to a nearby fallen tree, "I say we should just camp out here till morning."

April eyed him, he was nuts to think she'd stay out here unprotected. He chuckled. "Relax sweetheart, i got your back."

April was about to retort when she suddenly heard a low growl beneath Casey followed by some other noises, like roots coming out of the ground, Casey was at her side in no time when the log moved, it wasnt the log, but the ground itself moving. "C-Casey...is the ground supposed to move like that?" April asked, breathlessly.

Casey shook his head rapidly as they watched the ground morph into some creature, made out of soil, roots, grass, dirt, it was a big figure with a deformed face, and it was glowing bright blue in middle of it.

"Well at least we have light now..." Casey whispered, They both tensed when the creature looked twoards them. April fell to her butt when the creature let out a loud roar, She eyed the creature rapidly, body frozen, its hand was coming for her, Casey recovered, and grabbed one of his hockey sticks from his bag on his back and went to slice it, though only to be thrown about, getting knocked out. "Casey!" She cried out forcing her body to move, racing towards his unconsiouss body few feet away, though she never got to him, She was grabbed around the torso by the creature, she squirmed and screamed as loud as she could, panicked by what might happen next. Her eyes grew wide as it drew her closer and closer to its mouth, it was going to eat her, just like that, she was going to die and Donnie would never know, she would never be able to hold her promise. she closed her eyes and wished hard for a miracle, while regretting leaving her deadly weapon in her bag.

Donnie!

Just in that moment something happened, an axe sliced the creatures arm, letting her go, falling like in mid air till something, no someone caught her. Her heart was hammering so fast, she couldnt breath. She looked up at her rescuer. She felt a familiar touch to this person, Casey? no, someone else. She looked at the masked guy, his brown eyes were exposed.

Could it be? "Donnie?" She let out with a weak, shaky voice.

Before it all went black.


	6. Chapter 6- Ill Be Your Hero For Once

**Chapter 6- Ill Be Your Hero For Once**

_April?_

_I think...thats her..._

_its still dark.._

_But i see something from a far._

_What is it?_

_Please help..._

**Afternoon**

Donnie stared at the unconscious girl, curious, taking off his hood and mask he leaned in closer to her. His eyes kept on her fiery red hair, her freckles, and her lips. He felt a feeling, so strange but yet familiar to him. Suddenly her eyes shot open, revealing her big blue eyes, she eyed him then screamed, making him scream and fall back on his butt. He held up his arm, hand over his chest, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Donnie?" The girl who was now sitting up stared at him.

Donnie looked over her, his face exposed, mask-less. He frowned at her. Donnie? What is with these strangers calling him that? He is not this Donnie. He shook his head. "I am not this Donnie, sorry."

The girl frowned, her expression looked mixed, torn and confused. "Yes you are, "Donnie what happened to you?"

Donnie stared at the girl for a moment before standing. his head was killing him, "I am mountain protector, you may call me protector." He grabbed his mask that sat with his stuff, nearby.

April slowly stood up, staring at the creature before her. "Your, what?" Uneasy along with nausea settled in the pit of her stomach, Donnie wasn't Donnie? how? Did he loose his memory? "Donnie what are you saying!?"

"I am not Donnie!" He growled at her suddenly cold. April stayed silent as she looked into those brown eyes, once pure and warm, now cold. Fear, hurt, regret set in, April's heart sank. How could he forget, how could he be so lost? Donnie's eyes suddenly softened along with his hostile expression. he closed his eyes, pain revealing itself, he opened his eyes and sighed. "At least, i don't think i am..." He said softly, with a shaky voice. He shook his head. "Whats your name?" He asked.

April gazed at him, curving a small smile, "April O'Neil" She said.

A flash of images suddenly raced into Donnie's mind, so fast, so hard. he held his head and groaned. April frowned. "Donnie!?" He didn't respond, he just stood there, hunched over, hands cradling his head.

"April..." A voice whispered in the back of Donnie's mind before the mutant shoved it away. he gritted his teeth and put on his mask. He grabbed his axe.

"Donnie?"

Donnie growled, suddenly turning cold on her. "I see your able to walk back where your came from so leave here, i know nothing about this Donnie, im not him." He snapped, walking to the entrance of the cave they were settled in. April watched him disappear in dismay, she couldn't believe this, the mutant who a month ago confessed his love was now gone. Tears formed in her eyes, she clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

No, he made a promise to me! He's not leaving that easily...Her inner voice said, her eyes opened, a feeling of determination filled her, she knew what she needed to do.

"For once, Ill be your hero Donnie." She spoke softly before taking off for the trees.

**Evening**

Raph frowned at Casey.

"This was the spot, erm, i think." He spoke, Raph arched a brow, folding his arms.

"You think?"

Casey frowned, "It was freakin dark man, all i remember is April and i getting attacked by a tree monster creature and then waking up to it being gone along with April."

Raph shook his head. "This is why you guys should of stayed in New York, now not only Donnie is missing but now April."

"We were worried if you guys wrote time from time she wouldnt have came!" He growled, defensively.

"Oh im sorry, i guess i didnt get the memo that we had to write." Raphael snapped, angry.

Leo who's been standing with his brother nearby came up to the two. "Shut up guys, we cant afford to loose time, both of our loved ones are missing."

Raph frowned more, "Im not wasting time, sensitive boy there is!"

"Sensitive? Look whos talking mister i cry when no one's watching."

Raph snarled. "You wanna go Jones cause i can shove my sai right up your-"

"Shut up!" A loud yell from behind the three voiced. All eyes, even Leos turned to Mikey. "This isnt the time to be fighting, my big brother and sister are missing, who knows what happened to April! Stop being eluded into your stupid fight will ya!" The freckled face turtle snapped. Casey looked down, as did Raph. They both looked at each other and set silent messages to one another.

Leo shook his head and felt his way till he felt a hand holding his. "I got ya bro." It was Raph. Another hand was holding him. "Me too." Mikey chirped. Leo smiled a little.

Casey was leading the way for a while till something caught his eye. He looked over to a broken tree, worry filled him as he raced over to the bag. "This is Aprils!" He shouted.

"How do you know?" Raph asked, making his way over with the other two.

Casey took out the fan that splinter gave her. "Her weapon is in here."

Leo nodded. "Well she was definitely taken, but by who?" He thought for a moment, suddenly he felt a eery presence. "Guys we're not alone..."

**Nightfall**

The four stood silent, hearing vibration throughout the ground and a loud roar. Mikey gulped, taking out his karma, he hasnt tried fighting with one arm yet, but he'd try it. Leo was skilled at fighting without his eyes, he took out his katanas, Raph had his sais already ready. Casey held his hockey stick, putting his mask on. The threat grew closer, making the ground shake beneath them."Get ready guys." Leo spoke before a roar bellowed out, Mikey gasped at the creature, roots, dirt, grass and trees, he was huge. Casey's jaw dropped. "Thats him, he attacked us!"

Raph snarled, before Leo could stop him he set off charging at the large creature. The creature roared again, swinging his rooted hand to Raph, trying to get him away.

"I'm gonna make this hand match your other one! you piece of dirt!" Raph spitted, going to attack only to getting slammed back, his face stung badly, he groaned, laying on his side holding his left side of his face. "Raphael!" Leo called out, before feeling the monster closer to him. "Leo!" Mikey called, pushing Leo out of the creatures way, he looked up at the large hand. Raph tried to open his left eye, but pain set in as he did. Cursing he struggled up, looking over at the scene with his right eye. "Mikey!" He screamed in horror as he watched his baby brother get squeezed. Leo heard Mikey's cries, fear setting in. Casey grabbed a puck out of his pocket and slammed it with his hockey stick aiming for the creatures head, he did it twice before his attention grew on Casey, letting Mikey loose, once the small turtle was on his feet again, Casey backed up, preparing for another attack when a yell from above the creature sounded, a axe split the creature in half, a loud cry came out of the creature as it collapsed into two pieces, Casey looked over to Raph, Raph was holding his baby brother trying to find their savior, Leo was near Casey. he clutched his katanas. "Its him..." He didnt have to see to know that it was Donnie, he could smell that scent from miles away to know its his brother. "Donnie..."

Raph wide eyed Leo, Mikey gasped pointing with his one hand at the tree above them. Casey looked at the hooded masked figure. "What the..."

Donnie stared down at the four, three were turtles and the other was that guy he saw last night. He wondered what they wanted, or was after, He made his way down to them, holding his axe. He remembered the blue masked turtle from previous. He looked at the orange masked turtle, he had one arm, and then there was the one with a bleeding eye. His eyes gazed over the boy with a hockey stick in one hand and a puck in the other. "What is your business for being here?" He asked.

Raph growled. "Our business here is to take your stupid butt back with us!"

Leo out stretched his arm, holding back his angered brother, "Excuse my brother, protector, he's just been moody lately."

Mikey smiled sheepishly. "Yeah being injured in the eye could put a damper in your day mister." He joked.

Donnie looked at the orange masked turtle, feeling the urge to laugh at that joke, though this was not the time. He eyed the blue masked turtle. He analyzed the turtle's eyes, blindness? "Your blind?"

Leo rubbed the back of his head, he wasnt exactly blind, he could make out somethings, but not that well. "I guess..."

"It was your fault, you and your stupid axe did that to him..."

Donnie looked over at the angry red masked turtle before turning his attention onto the blue masked turtle. guilt overcame him as he remembered that night, maybe he should of done something for him, pain set in.

you did this, here you are trying to protect when you took away a persons sight. your just a poser! Donnie shook the bully inside him away. He cupped Leo's face and got real close to him. He stared into the eyes of his acquaintance. Maybe he could do something, at least try. He let Leo go and looked at the others, "Follow me..."

"Why should we?" Raph snapped, hostile. "I mean with that mask on how do we know that you might attack us like you did my brother."

"Raphael enough!" Leo hissed.

Donnie frowned and closed his eyes. "Your brother is right stranger, i did attack you before asking your business, you loss of sight is my fault. But i want to help you, and your brother."

"Yeah? We dont need your help-" Leo elbowed Raph giving the red masked turtle a stern glare, he couldnt see but he sure will try to be the peacekeeper. His head turned towards Donnie. Raph folded his arms, Mikey made his way to the protector, smiling. "Im Michelangelo! The moody turtle is my big brother Raphael! and the guy behind Raph is Casey, and the blind blue masked turtle is my oldest brother is Leonardo..."

_Leonardo..._

_Raphael..._

_Michelangelo?_

Donnie eyed the orange masked turtle and tilted his head when the turtle grew sad suddenly. "Whats the matter? Michelangelo."

"Just...thinking about my brother Donatello, Donnie, he too is my big brother, he's been missing for about a month now."

Donnie gazed at the orange turtle, he frowned at the information the turtle was giving to him, "So you gonna spill your guts out? because if not then you can go now." Raph snapped, making Donnie tare away from the orange masked turtle to him. He blinked and looked down, "Fair enough. You can call me the Protector."

"Take off the stupid mask." Raph growled, Leo held his brother at bay.

"You got his name, thats enough."

Raph eyed the masked guy, obviously his missing brother, the skin color of his body, the shell, the way he looks, how tall he is. He shoved his brothers away and grabbed onto Donnie's cloak. "Cut the crap Donnie, i know its you, im not that stupid to play your games!"

Donnie widened his eyes, struggling to get free, "Let go!" He yelled.

Raph didnt, He went for the mask, but Mikey pulled his older brother back, getting in front of Donnie, "Quit it Raph!" He yelled.

"Move out of my way Mikey! im getting my pay back, he gave us hell, searching day and night for his ass! He made Leo blind, your arm had to be cut off because he wasnt there! And now April is missing because of him!" Raph was shaking a bit, He shoved his little brother out of the way and he raised his fist at Donnie, slamming his fist into his face, making Donnie's hood fall back and mask fall back. The turtle held his cheek and groaned, memories of someones was flooding into his mind again. Pain shot through him. When Raph was going for another hit something slammed into him, causing Raph to stumble back into his two brothers and Casey. Raph snarled looking up to be surprised, April stood in front of them, Donnie behind her. Her eyes were furious, staring down at them.

"Dont you dare touch him..." She spoke in a calm, cool, cold manner, sounding scary, while looking the part. The air grew still, as everything went silent.

"You want a piece of him Raphael, you gotta get through me, and trust me, im not someone you wanna mess with..." She warned, glaring at the four.


	7. Chapter 7- Needing Rescue

**Chapter 7- Needing Rescue**

_April…_

_Help…_

_Someone!_

**Night**

Donnie gazed up at the woman before him, standing between the him and the others. The girl gazed over them, before turning to him, Kneeling down she offered her hand. "Your safe Donnie…"

Donnie stared at her hand, debating on if he should chance it, he looked at the red masked turtle who's eyes lit up in fury, The orange masked turtle who was vastly scared and worried, then at the blind blue masked turtle. He was holding onto the red masked turtle. His eyes shifted over to the girl's blue eyes.

"We're the good guys.." The girl put on a smile, with tears forming in her eyes a bit. Why was she crying? He reached out for her when suddenly an arrow was shot between them, making the girl stagger back, The red masked turtle caught her in mid fall, looking all around, on guard. Donnie shot to his feet when three girls appeared in front of them, with bows in their hands. "You shall not touch protector!"

Raph stared at the black haired masked figure with a snarl, sais in hand. "Why don't you come over here and say that without the mask you piece of-" His eyes widened when the masked figure revealed her features that were lit up by the full moon, he long black hair flew with the wind, her turquoise eyes gazed at Raph. She grabbed her weapon and pulled back the arrow. Her eyes deadly dark and unafraid. "I said you will not touch protector."

Mikey who was in awe through all this spoke up, holding his able hand up. "We don't want any trouble dudes….uhh dudettes."

Leo gripped his katanas. "That protector you speak of, is our lost brother"

Esme widened her eyes and looked at the tall mutant, putting his hood and mask back in their places. "These then are those green guys you were talking about."

Kanami eyed Leo then Esme. "What?"

"Remember what protector was telling us! He's been having visions, and Esme agreed to help him out, now maybe these guys can help!"

"Yes they can." Donnie spoke up, making his way through the girls. "But first we need to help them.." He eyed the leader in blue. "I damaged an innocent." Donnie turned to Raph, "I'll help you too-"

Raph snarled. "Save it, I don't need ya help."

"Raph!" Leo warned. Raph shoved off Leo, luckily Mikey caught him before he could make it to the ground.

"Save it Leo…Im heading back to the cabin." He growled, stomping off.

Mikey watched his older brother. "Don't…" He said, his worst fear is coming true, Donnie is gone, Leo is half way, now Raph is leaving too. Mikey let go of Leo and ran off towards Raph. "Don't go!" He grabbed onto his older brothers arm but was shoved off.

"Let go Mikey!"

Mikey growled and held onto him more. "No! I wont!"

Raph snarled, trying to shove his little brother off but the orange masked turtle wouldn't have it, he held on with one arm tight around his older brothers arm, pain he's been feeling all this time, sorrow, guilt, neglect, everything, everything hit him at once, Raph swung his arm and that was that, Mikey's head felt dazed, his vision was getting blurry, his grip was getting weak, he slammed onto the ground with a thud, Raph wide eyed his smaller brother. "Mikey?"

The brother's eyes were closed, his body was still. Fear clouded Raphael's senses. "Mikey!" He voiced again, his body was trembling as his little brother lied there, no response, nothing. Leo was trying to make his way, with the help of April the blue clad made it to his brother. "Mikey?" He knelt next to his unconscious brother. "Michelangelo?"

April felt the turtles head. "He's burning up!" She announced.

Donnie made his way over, kneeling next to Leo he offered his assistance. "May i?"

Leo nodded, and stood up, Donnie having Mikey in his arms. "We must get him aided," Donnie put Mikey on his back and started towards the mountains, the others started but Leo felt a bad ora from his younger brother. "April go ahead, Raph and I need to talk." He said sternly.

April was hesitant, she eyed the two. "Just please hurry."

Leo nodded, hearing footsteps disperse. He made his way to his younger brother. "Raph…"

He felt Raph's body tense as his hand laid on his shoulder. "Raphael, come on."

Raph shook his head. "I-no-I did this-"

"You did no such thing Raph." Leo started, "Mikey is gonna be fine…"

Raph shook his head and held his face, even though he couldn't see, he could feel how much pain his brother was in, guilt eating at him, if he hadn't of left, Mikey wouldn't have fainted. He frowned. "Raphael look at me!"

"No! Lay off Leo!" Raph shoved Leo's hand back, but Leo grabbed his wrist, putting him in an arm lock, shoving him to a tree hard.

"You think im just gonna lay off!" He screamed, "I made that mistake before and im not making it again! You're my brother damn it and im not gonna leave you here defensless in the woods!"

Raph snarled, shoving off his brother, putting his fists up. "You think I need my big brother to save me!?"

"Somebody has to!" Leo snapped.

"No one has to! I don't need saving!"

"That bull crap Raph! Everyone needs saving! I need saving!" He confessed, "All of this was my fault! I suggested to Splinter that we flee for safe keeping, I suggested we go far away from the shredder, I did this!" He said, he felt raw emotions course through his veins. "I did this…" He repeated in a cracked voice. "And im sorry for that…brother." He added. Raph's opened eye widened as he saw his older brother, the fearless leader, in such a state, tears escaped the blinded blue masked turtle, "This isn't your fault Raphael….none of it was Donnie's or Father's….it..was all mine…" He choked as his hands held his head. Raph watched paralyzed at the strongest turtle he knew crumble before him. "Leo…"

Raph rushed over to his brother, catching him in mid fall, he held his older brother, tears threatened his eye, "Leo, its not your fault bro."

"It is…everything, Donnie got hurt, destroyed cause of me, now Mikey…"

Raph wiped his tears away and glared at him. "You're an idiot, your our leader, so acct like one you big dork." He lifted his brother up in his arms. "And…Ill save you…" He added.

**Morning**

Raph gazed at the morning sunrise, arms folded, "How's my brothers?" He asked the person behind him.

"Better then what they were last night." The nasally voice spoke, turning Raph met Donnie's eyes, he still wasn't happy with him, but he was all he had, "Mikey had a fever, due to his body being over worked and stressed, then Leo had the same issue."

"Will they be okay?"

"They should. Once Leo is better, ill take a look at his eyes."

"Then what? Keep on being those girls protector? Keep playing around?"

Donnie narrowed his eyes at the red masked turtle. "I do no such thing. My job is important-"

"Not as important than your brothers Donatello! Or your father!" He snarled but the brawl between them was ended by April, she got between the two and led Donnie away, Raph sighed, walking out of the alcove and to some nearby rocks. He gazed up at the multicolored sky, feeling the cool breeze. He frowned, looking down, remembering his brothers words from last night, ringing in his head. Pain stung him as he recalled his big brothers break down, he sighed, when did all this go to hell?

"Its okay to cry ya know." A female voice arose, sending him out of his thoughts, looking up he met eyes with the black haired girl. He stayed quiet, observing her as she sat beside him. "I know I do, it can be scary when your all alone."

"What do you want?" He asked, not meaning to sound rude, but he just wasn't in the mood to hear another sob story.

Esme rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be so grumpy, if you keep frowning it'll get stuck."

Raph glared at her. She smiled and offered him an orange. He gave her the stink eye. "I promise I didn't poision it."

He hesitated before taking it. "So, why did you even approach me. Thought you hated me."

"I do, but you can help Protector, you're the key to his past life that he wishes to unlock."

Raph looked at her, "April has already tried—"

Esme grabbed his hand, and sparks between the two light up like the fourth of July, they both gawked at one another till the pair pulled back and scooted away from one another, their faces both a bit red. She glanced at him, with a smile she pointed at him. "You can do more, you're his brother right?"

"Yes."

"So you can help protector-"

"Donnie, his name is Donnie."

Esme gazed at him; a small smile curved her face. "Donnie, what a nice name."

Raph stared at her, He shook his head and frowned. "Is he really lost or just playing around?"

"Do you really think protector-er-Donnie would be playing at a time like this?"

Raph thought about it for a moment. "Point taken."

"So red, what do we do, your family is broken."

Raph kept his eyes on her, then stared at his feet before looking up at the sky with eyes of determination. "My family wont be broken….not if Im still breathing oxygen."


End file.
